The Impossible Predicament
by kawiiyasha2003
Summary: Kagome's been kidnapped by Sesshomaru, and Rin has an older sister named Tamea.
1. A strange Demand

Chapter 1: A Strange Demand

"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you like her?" Rin said, pulling on the white kimono that adorned the Youkai's body. He turned away, starting off as Rin followed confused. She'd learned not to ask a same question more than once. But it edged at the back of her mind, as Jaken began to complain. Business as usual for the small girl.

Meanwhile...Inuyasha stared at the young woman as if she were insane. "And WHO are you again?" he asked as Miroku stepped forward. Sango watched furiously as he clasped the woman's hand, asking once again staring up into her deep blue eyes "My dear woman...will you bear my child?" Strands of black hair fell into her face as she sighed, her blue and white kimono ruffling "Yes.... If you do as I asked." He seemed genuinely surprised, as did the rest of the group. Kagome watched as Miroku asked again "You mean you'll bear me a son?" "I'll bear you ANYTHING. I don't have many options left...." She muttered as he grinned. Sango turned huffily, stomping off. Kagome soon followed, both girls suffering from what appeared to be shell shock. "Inuyasha, I implore you...PLEASE kill him?!?!" Miroku pleaded, turning to face the half demon.

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Woman, why do you want me to kill Sesshomaru so badly?" She stepped back "Because that wretched demon has kidnapped my sister." Inuyasha began to walk, the young woman following as Miroku stayed behind to find Sango. "Woman...." He began, and she cut him off "Tamae. I have a name, Tamae" "Whatever. If I know my brother, your sister's dead by now" "I SAW her.... He's got her under some sort of spell! She CAN'T be dead!" Tamae insisted as Inuyasha turned his back to her. With a quick gesture, she hit his back. The young Monk, who'd been watching, stopped her attempt however. "Inuyasha, maybe we should kind enough to assist this delicate flower on her quest." Miroku stood there between the two smiling happily. Inuyasha huffed "You only want to help her because she promised to sleep with you" Tamae stepped back "You truly think I wish to have a child?" "Huh?" Miroku asked and she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha laughed and began to search for Kagome.

"I can't believe that she actually said yes!" Sango screamed to Kagome as they walked through the woods. The rant didn't stop however as Sango continued "That little Whore! I CAN'T BELIVE SHE PROMISED TO SLEEP WITH HIM!!???!?!? I'm going to KILL that Monk!" Kagome touched her shoulder "Sango, you don't REALLY mean that. That girl seemed really sad and desperate..." a rustle in the leaves cut off Kagome. A tall shadow appeared in the leaves, but soon disappeared. Sango stepped towards where the figure was, Kilala following. A tall, silver-headed man suddenly stood beside Sango and Kagome's eyes widened. Before Sango could react a harsh fist landed on her head, knocking her unconscious. Kilala ran to the man, attacking him but his claws dug into the fur of the cat. Kilala roared in pain before falling asleep. Kagome stepped back, whispering "Sesshomaru..." She began to run, all she could think about was escaping him. She didn't very far for he soon was upon her, picking her up in a vice-like grip. Kagome let out a shriek "Inuyasha!" The young half demon heard her and began to run, Miroku and Tamae following. They soon found Sango and Kilala. Miroku picked the woman up, worriedly as he asked "S...S...Sango?" Inuyasha glared, sniffing the surrounding air "Sesshomaru...." He began to follow the Scent, and found the following note pinned to a tree.

_Foolish Inuyasha,_

_Your too late, the human girl is mine now. I will kill her if you do not give my Tetsuiga._

Tamae noticed Jaken, grabbing his collar and picking him up. Miroku glared as Inuyasha spoke "Where's Kagome?" Jaken quivered "You mean that human? With lord Sesshomaru" "And where's Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked and Tamae spoke up "I know." She tossed Jaken to the side as Inuyasha glared "Where!" "I won't tell you unless you free my sister" Tamae said, turning away. Inuyasha grabbed her collar, pulling her to him as he snarled "Tell me or die..." She pulled away "fine" Miroku gather Kilala up, setting her on Sango's chest "I'll be in the village, go ahead without me" With that, he left. Tamae began to walk, and Inuyasha sighed "Get on my back, I can run faster." Tamae did as told

Kagome struggled against the chains that bound her, glaring at Sesshomaru. He only looked down at Rin, who was watching Kagome. Sesshomaru dismissed Rin and walked to Kagome, his claw resting on her neck before running up her body, his finger curling around her hair. She opened her mouth to scream, but was soon stopped by him placing his finger over her lips. He gently parted her lips, whispering "Remember this, you are my prey now." Kagome shuddered "What are you going to do?" "What do you think?" She began to struggle, letting out a scream. He stepped forward, pressing her against the wall "Be quiet or else I'll do much worse." With that, he was gone, leaving a sobbing Kagome. Rin walked to her, holding up a glass of water "Drink" she said, and Kagome looked down at her "Who are you?" "I am Rin. Why are you crying?" she tilted her head "I'm afraid..." Kagome answered. "Don't be afraid. Lord Sesshomaru is good!" 'Oh my god this girl is insane' Kagome thought as she looked at her in disbelief. Rin held the cup to her mouth again, and Kagome took a small sip before giving the girl a small smile. "So...How did you become so close to him? I thought he hated humans," she asked and Rin began to speak "He saved my life from the nasty wolves!"

Kagome began to think about the previous statement 'Maybe he and Inuyasha aren't so different. Sure, Sesshomaru says he hates humans...but Inuyasha said that to. Maybe he's not so bad.'

Authors Note: Yayness! The Precious Princess and Amy-chan fic. Is finally up! **Note: I DID NOT WRITE THIS ON MY OWN! I AM NOWHERE SKILLED ENOUGH!** My friend helpededed!


	2. Sweet Dreams Children

Amy-chan: Neither of us own Inuyasha, nor any of the charries....Except Tamea...My Tamea, use Tamea and YOU WILL DIE BY SPORK!!!!!

Precious Princes: Calm down...

Amy-chan: Okay!

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams Children

"Do you HAVE to jump every five feet!" Tamea called out, burying her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. The half demon huffed and said sarcastically "Would you rather walk?". She nodded "Y....Yes I would" "You weren't suppose to say yes!" "Well I did!" she screamed and he jumped down, dropping her. She glared up at him and stood, beginning to walk. He mumbled something to the extent of 'I miss Kagome...' but was lost to the human's ears. He walked beside her, and she glanced over at him "You really must love her? That woman." He began to go on his usual rant about how they didn't love each other...she was just a jewel finder! She laughed "Suuuure. And I really want to have your perverted friend's Child! Who, by the way, I don't know his name!" Inuyasha huffed and turned to face her "Then why do it? No one's forcing you to" She looked at him as if he was an idiot "Rin is my sister. I'd do anything for her...after our parent's died I've always looked after her...Well, until that night." He rolled his eyes and she looked up at him. He sighed "It's near nightfall...let's make camp" she nodded and began to look for firewood. "We'll sleep together for warmth" Inuyasha muttered and she nodded, not looking at him as she began to remove her shirt. Inuyasha's eyes widened "I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" He screamed and she looked back at him, a white underkimono showing "Neither did I." She walked to him, rapping her knuckles against his head "Do all you people ever think about is sex?" she asked and he quickly growled, grabbing her wrist "Just go to bed". Soon the fire had been started, and the two soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha, as usual, didn't dream, but Tamea did however.

She found herself in her old bedroom, her sister sleeping at her side. The room was bare, only a small palette for sleeping and a door. Tamea looked up, seeing a shadow fall over the doorway and she cringed, moving in front of Rin. The doorway opened, then closed as a man slid into the room, nothing but a dark shadow. "Please...do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt her" She whispered as the shadow came closer, reaching out to touch her...

Tamea awoke with a start, in a cold sweat only to find a surprise. Inuyasha's arm, during the night, had moved over her, and his hand now rested on her chest. She began to inch away slowly, and he muttered something, to the affect of "Kagome...Tamea". With that last name, he reached for his sword and Tamea screamed, awakening him. He sat up quickly and glared "Damn...I thought I killed you". He nestled back into his spot, and the two soon fell back into a fitful sleep, each with there own dreams.

Kagome looked at the pathetic demon as he tossed a bowl of rice in front of her, spilling most of the contents onto the floor. She looked down, then back up to Jaken, who had balanced himself precariously on a stool and undid her bindings. She collapsed to the ground from weakness...how long had it been? She could remember, she only knew the fact that there was food in front of her. Forsaking chopsticks, she ate it hungrily, the thought of it being poisoned never occurring to her. She finished quickly, and looked up to see a hand holding a bowl of meat. She soon found the owner of the hand to be Sesshomaru. Kagome took the bowl gratefully, whispering hoarsely "thank you." He nodded and knelt down, watching her. She watched him back as Jaken scuttled out of the room. She stared back at him silently, until finally she asked "What? What do you want of me?". "Your bait." He said and she backed against a wall. He followed his face an inch from hers as he spoke. She noticed his breath smelled of a strange mixture of Roses and honey. She felt an odd urge to...kiss him? She leaned forward but he beat her to it, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling away. 'Why am I kissing her?' he thought 'She's hu...' his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome planting a small kiss on his lips. One kiss became two, and two became countless. Rin, meanwhile, was watching, along with Jaken. Jaken sneezed, just as Sesshomaru had pushed Kagome to the floor. All of them, including Rin, looking up at the toad demon, Kagome blushing. Rin glared and whispered, shutting the door. "You ruined it!" She began to chase after him, hitting him with his own staff when he got within range, shouting an odd, high pitched battle cry of "AYAYAYAYYYAYYAYA!!!!"

Miroku walked beside Sango, his cheek bearing a bruise in the shape of Sango's hand. Shippo sat on Miroku's head, much to the obvious disturbance of the monk. Shippo, however, didn't notice, and asked curiously "How long has that mark been on your face?" Miroku ignored him, but Sango anwsered, still quite angry "Three hours, fifty-five minutes, and exactly eighteen seconds." "I thought you were still hurt" Miroku said "I was ONLY trying to carry you...and keep you warm" Shippo jumped off his head "In the middle of the summer?" Shippo began to run ahead, Kilala following. "By the way" Sango said off-handedly "Thanks." "For what?" "Taking me to the village....saving my life" She looked over at him as if he didn't know. He wasn't even looking at her. She raised her hand in the blink of an eye, slapping the back of his head. He winced as she spoke "You could at least listen!" "I always listen to you" He'd spoken those words in such a sincere manner, still rubbing his head that she blushed. He smiled, making her knee's quake from under her. He grabbed her waist quickly, steadying her. She placed an arm around his neck for further support, and their eyes met. Miroku leaned forward to kiss her, her total weight now supported by his hands. In the moment before their lips met, a small, grayish demon flee popped onto Sango's shoulder, making Miroku pull away, his hands leaving her as she fell. She glared as the flee, Myoga, and was about to scream at him, but winced instead, her hand clasping over her ankle, which was caught between a root. Miroku quickly moved beside her, onto one knee as he manuvered her ankle out of the tree, concerned. "Can you move it?" He asked, and she shook her head. He nodded as she tried to stand, he quickly stopped her however "I'll carry you". She fought this statement but he picked her up anyway, piggyback style. Myoga began speaking, with Miroku answering silently "Where is lord Inuyasha?" "Went to kill Sesshomaru" "Why?" "Kagome's been kidnapped by him." "Really?" "Yes...really? Do you have any PETICULAR reason for being here?" "I came to speak with lord Inuyasha" "About what?" "About His elder brother's castle" "What? He's obviously not here, so just tell me" "I can't" "Why?" "Because I'm suppose to tell lord Inuyasha" "He's not here so tell me..." "Nope" "I will use my wind tunnel on you if you don't tell me!" "I found it's location." Miroku's eyes widened "He had to leave with this girl because he didn't know the location of the cas...." Myoga cut him off "A girl? Tell me, did she have black hair and brown eyes? Was her name Tamea?" "Yes actually, why?" "Oh...the lord is in danger. That woman is being followed by an evil...thing. We'll have to find them, quickly" Sango, still asleep, began to talk, and the men fell silent "Hm....bees. Back...to the story...Kagome you cry to...much...stop crying....Miroku..." Miroku whispered "what?" "Don't touch me there." She raised her hand groggily to slap an imaginary monk, and winded up hitting Miroku softly. Out of instinct, he dropped her, touching his face. Sango awoke with a start, muttering something. She glared, calling for her demon-cat companion, sitting down on Kilala.


End file.
